


Just Sleep

by Mel_S_Bancroft



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Kageyama, Fluff, M/M, asexual akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_S_Bancroft/pseuds/Mel_S_Bancroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please excuse the awful title and lack of summary, for I am horrid at them both. It's AkaKage fluff though (but that's in the tags anyway)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even really know entirely how this came about, but I discovered recently that I do actually really like this pairing (though I prefer BokuAka and KageHina to AkaKage), and us asexuals are sorely under-represented, so this sort of was born. I apologize if it's terrible. At least it's short. I also apologize for any OOC-ness that might occur.

“So,” said Akaashi.

“So,” repeated Kageyama, a slight stutter dragging the “s” into a small hiss.

They sat across each other on Akaashi’s bed, Kageyama in stiff seiza, back ramrod straight, Akaashi sprawled more loosely with his legs crossed comfortably, though he felt just as tense as his boyfriend looked.

“How are we doing this.”

Kageyama shrugged awkwardly, blue eyes not quite meeting his. He reached out a hand with the intent of soothing the younger teen, but he flinched away and averted his gaze completely, shrinking in on himself. Akaashi blinked and retreated his hand, watching the other’s expression carefully.

“I don’t think I can do this. It’s not—It’s just—I—”

Relief relaxed Akaashi’s shoulders slightly; the teen’s eyes had widened as if in the fear that he had done something wrong, and not for some other reasons that Akaashi could come up with but didn’t much want to think about. He slumped forward. “Good,” he breathed. Kageyama’s head snapped up, panic widening his eyes slightly more. Smiling reassuringly at him, Akaashi continued: “I’m not quite sure what I would have done if you could. I’m asexual, Kageyama-kun.”

“Oh.” The tension melted out of him all at once then. “I think. That. That’s what I am too.” He glanced shyly up at Akaashi, a tiny, genuine smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Suddenly he was overwhelmed with just how adorable his boyfriend could be—and just how beautiful his smile was, if he didn’t try too hard and end up looking like a murderer. Akaashi’d known this before, of course, but it hit him especially hard now. Grin spreading wider, he leaned forward to press a short kiss to Kageyama’s forehead before moving down to press a somewhat more lingering one to his lips. “Let’s just go to sleep then, shall we?” he asked as he sat back.

Kageyama nodded, flushed a pale pink, and they both got up to change into sleepclothes, Akaashi lending his boyfriend a pair of his. When they slipped under the covers, Kageyama curled up with his head on the other’s chest. A gentle smiling playing across his lips almost without him realizing it, Akaashi ran his fingers almost reverently through the smooth raven hair.

He huffed out a long exhale, part satisfaction, part irritation. “Just go to sleep, Akaashi-san,” he mumbled.

Akaashi hummed assent, moving his hand to settle on the younger’s waist before closing his eyes as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I think how it is with these two is that, though they're both asexual and somewhat unwilling to admit it in case it ruins what they have (y'know, in case the other expects sex), they're somewhat willing to try it once if that's what the other wants. Luckily for them, they're both asexual so they don't have to worry. They can just have fluffy kisses and fluffy cuddles.
> 
> Little rant coming up ahead. If you don't want to read it, you can skip it. I won't mind ;)
> 
> It seriously annoys me when people claim that humans can't be asexual, and when others calmly explain to them what it means in a sexual orientation sense, they refuse to listen and instead stubbornly hold on to the definition we learn in biology: the one pertaining to asexual reproduction. Or when people are convinced that asexuality isn't a real orientation, that anyone who claims that they're ace is lying and even that getting laid will "fix" them. It isn't wrong to be asexual - or any orientation, for that matter. A person's orientation is not a disease, or a condition that can be fixed, or something that they are because of how they were raised. It is not a choice. It is something we are born as. There is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with that.
> 
> Another thing, asexuality and aromanticism aren't the same thing. An asexual person doesn't feel sexual attraction to anyone, and it does not in any way affect their romantic inclinations. An aromantic person doesn't feel romantic attraction to anyone, and it does not in any way affect their sexual inclinations. Yes, there are some aces who are also aro, and some aros who are also ace, but not all are. I'm not. I'm ace, but I'm also very much biromantic. I think all my crushes on fictional guys and gals are proof enough of that. (I'm practically in love with Akaashi right now - _gods_ that man is beautiful. And his blunt personality is funny sometimes, though I don't think he means to be.)
> 
> And someone doesn't have to be sexually or romantically interested in a person to recognize how good-looking they may be. There's a such thing as aesthetic attraction. Just saying. I don't know why people are convinced of the contrary.
> 
> Well, that's all I have for this little mini-rant. If you read this far, I thank you. Have a cookie. And even if you didn't, well, I still thank you for taking the time to read this little fic of mine. (You can have a cookie too.)


End file.
